


Night Vale High School

by bees and more than bees (Crowleyfornia_Girls)



Series: WTNV Fictober [10]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Strexcorp, Wtnv fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyfornia_Girls/pseuds/bees%20and%20more%20than%20bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, we're one big corporate horror family in the making!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Vale High School

**Author's Note:**

> Strex could have done a lot better and by done a lot better I mean they could have turned the youth against the adults and probably would have won via brainwashing. I think about that sometimes.
> 
> This is for WTNV Fictober, Day 10: Write about school in Night Vale, from the perspective of a student

Walking through the bloodstone doors outside of Night Vale High School is like walking in on your parents having an awkward conversation. There’s a loud creak as the doors close, and everyone in the commons area turns and looks at you, no matter who you are. It’s basically inevitable. 

I sigh, and in the silence, I’m sure everyone hears me. There’s another moment’s pause as I walk over to my friends, then everyone goes back to their normal chatter. 

We talk for a while- about how a whole group of kids are out with throat spiders, about the new school rules, about the new company in town that owns the school now- and then the bell rings, five minutes earlier than usual, but like usual, everyone rushes off to their classes without questioning it.

I find my seat in my first our, and my attention is instantly drawn to the white board, a drawing of a sun with the word smile written in bright blood red under it. It makes me uneasy. 

The teacher is new, too. A substitute, I assume. She stands at the front of the class, a wide, almost fake looking grin on her face. She introduces herself as the new teacher, saying that ours mysteriously quit. Then she hands out our “new reading material”- a bright yellow book titled Believing in a Smiling God.

I turn to a friend, about to ask a question, when a ruler slams down on my desk and I look up, face to face with the new teacher, who gives the entire class a long lecture on interrupting class.

After she’s finally, thankfully, done, she holds up a copy of the new book and points to the number 933, which hadn’t been on the board before, instructing us to turn to that page. It’s nothing but a triangle with an S in the middle.

“Would anyone like to volunteer to read?” the teacher asks.


End file.
